A Better Life
by moonl337
Summary: (Nevilles the Boy Who Lived) Harry lives with his younger sister Iris at the Dursleys there life is pretty terrible until they make a business deal with there Uncle Vernon for a better life things slowly improve until they find out that there a witch and wizard respectively and they slowly find out that the new world there introduced too isn't as much of a paradise as it appears.


**A BETTER LIFE: A HARRY POTTER FANFICTION BY MOONL337**

 **There is no avoiding war; it can only be postponed to the advantage of others.- Niccolo Machiavelli**

 **(Neville's the boy who lived)**

 **This tale is inspired by two works one by Oracle2Phoenix titled My Brother the Other by Foria Called The Strength of Family: Each can be found in my favorites list however neither are completed. However they do offer what I consider one of the most realistic sibling relationships in HP Fanfiction**

* * *

It was midnight in the cupboard under the stairs the black hair and green eyed Harry Potter had awoken from his slumber for reasons unknown about ten minutes before and in those ten minutes many thoughts floated through his head. His black haired green eyed sister Iris who was one year younger than him was sleeping peacefully with her arms holding him tight against her. As always at this time of night when he awoke his thoughts immediately turned to what could be done if anything to improve there well shitty lot in life. There most pressing need was a steady supply of food sometimes there punishments lasted three days where they would be locked into their cupboard without food. Last time that had happened Iris had been so weakened by hunger that she could barely walk. There was also the fact that on any particular day they could get anywhere from one meal to three. It also drove the fact into Harry at least that things couldn't continue the way they were. Mulling this over in his mind Harry had an epiphany a business deal was the only thing his Uncle Vernon seemed to have any faith in he was also always complaining about how much of a burden they were whether it was putting food into their belly's, clothing them, or putting a roof over their ungrateful heads. All these things Harry knew required money something he didn't have but maybe with a little ingenuity he could get. Even if it was only enough to get steady meals it would go a long way to improving their lives. Now the only thing left to think of was what kind of business could a nine year old run with his eight year old little sister. Yawning Harry thought to himself I'll ask Iris for ideas to tomorrow because I'm getting tired again and I'll be up soon enough making breakfast for the Walrus, the pig, and the horse.

Iris awoke to the sight of her brother's ruffled black hair his arms holding her close she felt warm, secure, and safe for the time being at least. She loved her brother with all she had she also knew they both were slightly over protective of each other but then again all they had was each other. Interrupting her musing came Aunt Petunia's knock on the door and her harpy like voice,

"Get up it's time to make breakfast its Monday and everyone needs a good breakfast to start the day"

Sighing at her still sleeping brother she shook him awake,

"What", Harry groaned just as Aunt Petunia shrill voice replied, "Up I said"

Sighing Harry and Iris replied at the same time, "Coming Aunt Petunia"

They got dressed and went to their assigned task Harry did the prep work cutting the potatoes and bringing out the eggs and bacon after he was done he set the table. While Iris cooked because Harry had burned the bacon before when he wasn't quite awake and was daydreaming. Iris shivered at the memory remembering Uncle Vernon's shoving Harry onto the ground when one of what Harry and Iris called there freaky accidents happened and Uncle Vernon was shoved back onto the ground by some unseen force. They had spent two days without food for that incident she remembered thinking that Harry was going to be murdered when she saw her Uncle Vernon's purple face. She was convinced that the freaky accidents were one of the reasons the Dursley's hated them so much. Her most notable freaky accident came about when she was six she was being picked on for the state of her clothes by a horrible girl named Emma Dosen who was the most popular girl in school with rich parents, perfect clothes, and well done hair. Iris was used to verbal taunts and was very good at ignoring knowing that she was far smarter than Emma Dosen when she heard the one word that could break through any barrier that she had with all the bad memories that it entailed,

"Your nothing but a no good freak."

She didn't say anything but she spitefully wished that Emma's hair would just disappear. Luckily no one was with Emma when she picking on Iris so when they went their separate ways no one noticed Emma's hair missing until they were in class so Iris wasn't blamed for the incident. However it did baffle everyone teachers and students alike by the end of the day Emma left school early because she was a crying wreck. Iris when she saw the tears actually started to kind of feel bad about it. Though Harry and her had long ago concluded that they had no control over there freaky incidents. They had spent several hours in the cupboard of the course of a week trying to force something to happen however nothing ever did. Though the strangest part of the incident had been that the next day Emma Dosen hair had returned and no one but herself had memories of the incident. Breaking out of her thoughts she put the bacon, eggs, and fried potatoes onto the plates while Harry brought the pitcher of orange juice to the table. They then proceeded to eat their daily rations if you could call a half of a piece of toast and half a cup of orange juice rations. Aunt Petunia preceded to do the dishes while Harry and I gathered up our school supplies Dudley always got a ride with Uncle Vernon to school which he always gloated to us about not that Harry and I really cared the walk to school was one of the best parts of the day twenty five minutes with no Dursley in site. As they were walking Harry cleared his throat nervously,

"Um I got an idea Iris"

Iris raised her eyebrows wondering about her brothers nervous tone, "Lets here it then"

"Well I was thinking Uncle Vernon truly cares about is four things as near as I can tell Dudley, Aunt Petunia, being completely normal, and business deals. So I was thinking of ways to use his love of business deals to our advantage what I mean is that we make a deal that guarantees us three square meals no matter been what."

Iris looked at Harry appraisingly, "I suppose it's worth a try and it would be nice to not go hungry anymore but what do you propose we do to get this deal?"

"Ask Uncle Vernon what he'd need to get to receive the meals money is the only thing that he would accept for a trade like that"

"Why not just get money of our own leaving Uncle Vernon completely out of it to get the food we need and that way any extra we make could go toward other things"

Looking thoughtful Harry replied, "True but we'd have to hide the food and if it was ever fond things could become even worse for us however if he does try to extort us than I think we should try your way but let's get an estimate first"

"Alright other than coming up with a way to actually get the money there is one other thing I'm worried about and it is nonnegotiable if Uncle Vernon offers you an ultimatum that only one of us gets to benefit from the deal you are not allowed to take it we either both benefit or neither of us does"

Harry nodded thoughtfully and replied a bit too hesitantly in Iris opinion, "I promise that I will do so during school during any down time you have think about different money making schemes that we can do we should also agree on price range to our deal"

Within three days they agreed on a target range of one hundred fifty to two hundred pounds a year and to make the money by doing a lawn care business during the summer months. Iris was also one of the top students in science class so she was going to look up if she could get any money for tutoring people in that subject. They also decided that the best chance they had to Uncle Vernon agreeing to their plan was on Sunday when he was typically in the best mood. Iris was handing out the chocolate chip cookies while Harry was brining over his second cup of coffee. Since Uncle Vernon was done with the paper and hadn't started to rant about the injustices of the world Iris decided now was the opportune time to ask,

"Uncle Vernon could Harry and I speak to you about something?"

Uncle Vernon nodded once, "Come here boy now what is it?"

Taking out the contract from his pocket Harry replied, "Iris and I were thinking about the cost we impose upon you sir so we came up with a solution this summer we'd like to start a lawn care business we were also thinking that if we make a hundred and fifty pounds would that be enough to get a full plate of food for every meal"

Looking Harry eye he asked, "So what's in that paper for then?"

Iris replied seeing that Harry was losing his nerves a little bit, "It's a contract sir we figured it was better if we had everything in writing sir"

Taking the contract Uncle Vernon looked thoughtful, "I'll take a look at the contract I'll tell you tomorrow whether I approve. Good initiative should have thought of it myself making money so your less of a strain we'll make you freaks normal yet"

Iris and Harry exchanged a quick smile hopefully this was their first step to a better life. It was the next day after dinner when Uncle Vernon called them over to the couch,

"Now I've been thinking about your deal get ten dollars as a down payment and we'll begin however if you don't get a hundred and fifty dollars by the end of the year than we'll go back to the current system do I make self-clear?"

Trying to mask there excitement Harry and Iris replied, "Yes Uncle Vernon"

Uncle Vernon nodded taking out the contract from his pocket signing it, "Now this is going into the filing cabinet upstairs now I got a television show to watch and you have dishes to do"

A couple days later they had acquired the ten dollars by selling three rubber band balls to elementary school kids with that there first steps to a better life had truly began.

ONE YEAR AND TWO MONTHS LATER:

It was the second week of July and the Potter siblings were tending to Mrs. Johnson's garden Iris was tending to the roses while Harry spread the fertilizer. Some things had gotten better for the Potters in the last year and half the neighbors general opinion of them, even if they were punished they received three meals a day, occasional new clothes from the local good will, and Uncle Vernon had moved from general dislike to civil acceptance of them. Though much had remained the same they still slept in the cupboard under the stairs, Dudley's bullying, no presents, the belittling in the form of name calling which included words like freaks and good for nothing. But that didn't matter to the Potter's too much for things were improving and if they reached their goal of two hundred pounds they were convinced they could negotiate successfully with Uncle Vernon to get the guest bedroom or Dudley's bedroom. The work they did to receive this better life was often times back breaking and piled on to their normal chores but life was still better Mrs. Johnson's voice broke them out of his thoughts,

"That's good for today I swear my garden hasn't looked so good in years and I didn't have to pay a landscaper for it. I also know how Petunia gets her roses to look so good she must use you."

Harry smiled slipping into what he called his business persona, "Oh Mrs. Johnson who do you think we learned it from?"

Mrs. Johnson smiled looking at him searchingly taking out a twenty from her pocket and replied in a tone that suggested that she didn't quite believe him, "I suppose you're right dear you said your sister's handling the money?"

Iris smiled down at the money, "Thanks for the extra Mrs. Johnson you didn't have to"

Mrs. Johnson smiled, "I know dear but I figured with a little extra you and your brother could get something nice for yourselves"

Nodding the Potter sibling shook her hand thanking her once again Iris sighed, "For once I wish it was night already"

Harry shrugged, "Probably a strange prank I recon"

Iris looked at Harry scathingly, "How do you know if it's a prank if we haven't read the letter yet?"

Harry sighed not really wanting to destroy Iris hopeful mood, "Because the only ones who know we sleep in the cupboard under the stairs are our relatives"

Iris face deflated a little bit, "I know I made you promise never to lie to me but I kind of wish you had done so this one time. However I've decided to be optimistic so no negative thoughts do I make myself clear"

Harry saluted sharply, "Yes mam"

As they neared Number 4 they noticed that the strange barn owl from this morning was still sitting on the fence post staring at them. Iris smiled to herself,

"I think an owl is odd enough to make Aunt Petunia unhappy if she sees it"

Harry grinned back, "Most definitely"

As they entered the house they handed the twenty to Uncle Vernon and recorded another twenty on the fridge. They were now up to a hundred and thirty five pounds for the year. Which meant that theoretically in a week or so they would reach their goal of hundred and seventy five pounds and then they would try to convince there Uncle that if they could come up with two hundred pounds for a better room. However the Potter's still had some chores to do before they could open there mysterious letter this included dinner and dishes afterward. However time went by a little bit more quickly than usual due to their excitement even Harry who wasn't all that hopeful back in there cramped cupboard the first thing Iris did was ask,

"I know its your letter and all but can I please open it?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't mind Iris"

Taking the letter out of her pocket she undid the strange seal almost ripping the letter open,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

PS: Send your reply by owl

Both Iris and Harry were stunned into silence for several minutes when Iris asked, "Do you think its true Harry?"

Harry stayed silent for a couple of seconds arranging his thoughts, "It's not something Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would even contemplate on doing and it's a bit elaborate for Dudley to think of and we both have done strange unexplainable things on occasion"

Iris face lit up in a very rare true smile that Harry wished he could see more of, "Harry the owl that was sitting on the fence"

Harry grinned soaking up her enthusiasm, "Alright here's the plan we send a reply with the owl and ask for a representative to explain more. If one shows up we know this is the truth if we not we continue as we have been doing however if there's a chance to start the school next year with you then I'd prefer to do that"

Iris nodded having a feeling that she'd have to convince her brother to go she also thought most of his concessions were to appease her because he knew she wanted to try. As Iris hugged her brother tightly she knew without a single doubt that Hogwarts and magic were very true and very real,

"Harry are you sure we shouldn't sneak out to the owl tonight with our reply what happens if it's gone by tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head exasperatedly, "It's a magical owl Iris I'm pretty sure it will stay the night in other words there's absolutely nothing to worry about"

Iris stared at Harry giving her best puppy eyes, "Harry I don't think I'll be able to sleep unless we have resolved this"

Harry looked into Iris green eyes for several long minutes before sighing, "Fine we have to be sneaky about this and wait until everyone is completely asleep we cannot afford any mistakes"

Iris grinned smugly her brother was a sucker for her puppy eyes, "You're the best big brother ever"

Rolling his eyes and putting his hand through her hair Harry replied, "I am and you're my favorite little sister"

"My hair," Iris scowled, "You've been demoted from the best to my favorite big brother"

Harry crossed his arms scowling and light hardly replied, "Take that back"

Iris grinned, "I don't think I will"

Harry then proceeded to start tickling her giggling lightly Iris said, "Stop"

Harry stopped, "Only if you say I'm the best big brother is the whole wide world"

Rolling her eyes Iris replied, "Fine Harry you're the best big brother in the whole wide world and a prat"

Harry nodded, "Yet you love me anyway"

Iris smiled, "Yes Harry I love you"

Harry nodded silently, "I love you too Iris"

A couple hours later they finally heard the TV shut off and heard the Dursley's footsteps as they headed up the stairs. Harry used his watch to keep track of the time they both knew from experience from snitching food from the fridge that they should wait at least a half an hour before they proceeded to make sure no one got up for a glass of water or the bathroom,

Harry watched his watch anxiously, "It's time to go Iris"

In less than five minutes they arrived at the gate where the owl still sat regally as they approached it's yellow eyes locked onto them raising his leg which had a tube attached that Harry assumed was where you put the letter into,

Iris put the letter into the tube and then gave the owl a few quick pets, "Aren't you a handsome one"

The owl hooted back and then flew off into the air Harry and Iris watched the owl go staring after it till they lost sight of it. Holding Iris hand Harry quietly said,

"We'll know soon enough"

Heading into the house and back into the cupboard Iris thought that another step was being taken for a better life for the both of them.

It was the day after Harry's birthday and an extremely hot day to begin August when the Hogwarts representative arrived at one thirty in the afternoon. The Potter's had finished their weeding project at the Jetsons and were heading back to the house standing in front of it was as strange sight an older black cloaked women with a stern unyielding expression on her face and piercing blue eyes,

"Harry and Iris Potter I assume"

Standing in front of Iris protectively Harry replied, "We are and it seems we are at a disadvantage could you introduce yourself?"

"I see I think explanations are best done inside with a cup of tea our your guardians here as well"

Iris spoke for both of them, "Aunt Petunia is here"

"Good I will ask her why you weren't informed sooner considering your mother her sister was a witch as well"

Iris and Harry looked at each other excitedly Aunt Petunia had never told them anything about their mother. They followed her inside shortly afterwards they heard Aunt Petunia's harpy like voice yelling loudly,

"You've come to collect the freaks then?"

The black cloaked woman replied in a cold voice, "The correct term is a witch and wizard," then turning to Iris and Harry she introduced herself speaking in a regal and concise manner, "My name is Professor McGonagall I'm the deputy headmistress and the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts as for proof that magic is real"

She took out her wand waving it at Aunt Petunia's favorite purple vase turning it into a small mouse before waving her wand again turning it back into the purple vase. Harry's mouth was agape and said the first thing that came into his mind,

"That was quite wicked"

Smiling McGonagall said, "Indeed"

"Now Mr. Potter we are getting your school supplies and I'll answer any questions you have along the way"

Iris spoke up, "I know I won't be going to Hogwarts until next year but could I come with?"

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully, "I see no reason not too Ms. Potter now both of you please take hold of one my hands"

In seconds they were gone and it felt like they were going through a tube when they finally landed they both fell over luckily there wasn't enough food in there stomach to throw up,

McGonagall looked them over with a quick smirk, "I admit the first time apparting isn't the most pleasant but I had no wish to ride that awful night bus more than once today"

Iris asked, "The night bus?"

McGonagall smiled cheekily, "You'll find later today when I return you to your aunt and uncle's, but before that we have several things to do this is the leaky cauldron and if you follow me I'll lead you to the Diagon Alley opening which is our premier shopping district in the wizarding world"

She led them to a stone wall which she tapped with her wand it opened up to reveal a site that took their breaths away,

"Mr. and Ms. Potter I know it's quite a site but your mouth can't be open all day we have places to be first and foremost we have the muggleborn guide to the wizarding world it pertains basic information like how the government works, our currency, forms of transportation, and other generally asked questions. Secondly your parents left you money so we have to go to Gringrotts to claim it"

Harry took the two muggleborn handbooks from Professor McGonagall and frowned in thought, "How do you claim the account?"

"With blood Mr. Potter"

"Oh," Harry replied nervously

"Don't worry Mr. Potter your cuts will heal instantly so there's nothing to worry about"

Iris smiled lightly, "Yeah Harry everyone knows that"

Rolling his eyes and pulling her close Harry said, "I wasn't the least bit scared Iris"

"I know Harry my big brother isn't scared of anything this is our new start Harry"

Feeling slightly more optimistic than usual Harry replied, "It is"

Breaking them out of there discussion was the site of Gringrott's bank and Harry eerily read the plaque in the entrance way,

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry wide eyed said, "Well that is a bit intimidating"

Iris nodded, "It would be unwise to try stealing from this place"

McGonagall led them to the first desk, "Mr. Potter has come to claim his vault since he's now elven"

The goblin looked at Harry and Iris appraisingly, "Very well Ms. Potter can come to see the process if she wishes"

The goblin than rang a bell and another goblin appeared, "Mr. Potter is claiming his vault"

"My name is Griphook please follow me madam please wait in the lobby your charges will be returned shortly"

So Harry and Iris followed feeling a bit nervous followed Griphook who led them to a spacious room which had shelfs full of small square boxes. After looking through the rooms for a few seconds he took out a box with a P on it. Inside the box was a small clay bowl handing a Harry a small knife Griphook said,

"Put a drop of blood into the bowl"

Taking the knife Harry cut a small cut on one of his fingertips dropping two drops of blood into the bowl before the cut as promised healed immediately afterwards and after a few seconds it glowed green forming into a ring with a black diamond and a key,

"Congratulations Mr. Potter now put on your ring and do not lose your key"

Harry put the ring on a feint blue glow surrounded him and Iris on Iris finger a less intricate ring was formed. Harry also knew three things instantly where Iris was, that she was healthy, and that she was alive. Mr. Griphook just nodded,

"Now that is done come with me time is money after all"

Harry nodded saying, "Yes sir"

They rode down to their vault on a cart it was like a roller-coaster which Harry and Iris enjoyed immensely. When the cart stopped Griphook jumped out,

"Key please"

Harry got out followed by Iris and handed Griphook his key he walked to vault door opening it revealing gold as far as the eye could see on top of the gold was a luggage case. Bringing the Potter siblings out of there shock was Griphook handing Harry a brown leather stachel,

"Mr. Potter here's a sack to carry your money"

"Thank you Mr. Griphook"

Harry took out the trunk giving it to Iris and put as much gold into the bag that he thought they would need. When Harry walked out of the vault Griphook shut the door and handed him back the key,

"Now there are two items we must go over quickly before your business at Gringrotts is concluded for the day"

"Since you have claimed your vault it is no longer dormant which means Mr. and Ms. Potter you will both receive a statement of accounts monthly from the bank no one but yourselves shall be able to read it. Secondly there's another vault you have a blood claim to however due to certain circumstances you are unable to access it to access it the Peverell account you need three items along with your blood claim these are known as the three deathly hollows the invisibility cloak is in your trunk that Ms. Potter is holding is one of them the other two despite your ancestors best effort remains lost. However if you happen to come across these items we'd happily reopen the account."

Iris looked curious, "Excuse me sir but what are the deathly hollows exactly?"

Griphook looked somewhat amused by the question, "There's a book called Beetle and the Bard it has a collection of children tales while I do not know if the tale of the three brothers is true the hollows certainly do exist and you are the last living descendants from that family."

Iris nodded excitedly, "Thank you for your information sir"

Griphook didn't reply but nodded in acknowledgement waving them toward the cart. The ride up was just as quick as the ride down the rest of their first foray into the magical world was almost done to quickly they picked up extra books from Flourish and Botts including Beetle and the Bard and a book that was more in depth about how the government worked. The appointment that Harry was most excited for was the stop before supper which was Olivander's the wand maker the inside of the shop was bigger than the outside, the wands seem to stretch out farther than the eye could see. Behind a desk with wild blue eyes and feral white hair was Olivander,

"I wonder when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter"

"Hi Mr. Olivander"

"Hmm your mothers wand"

The strict voice stern voice of McGonagall interrupted his well prepared speech, "Yes Mr. Olivander I'm sure it's fascinating but we are here on a mission"

"Always the impatient one reflected in the wand it is but she may have a point"

With that a full half an hour went by in a rush before Harry found a wand suited to him it had rowan wood with a dragon heartstring core. Since they were done shopping McGonagall took them to the leaky cauldron to buy them supper.

"I assume you have some questions about your parents?"

Iris nodded replying, "They didn't die in a car crash did they?"

McGonagall voice turned almost cold, "That's what they told you?"

Harry replied nervously, "Yes that's what they told us"

"Your parents died fighting a magical terrorist called Lord Voldemort, your father was an auor the closest thing the magical world has to a military he died in a mission near the end of the war with your godfather Sirius Black in that mission they killed one inner circle death eater named Rabastan Lestrange and captured two more who were also in the inner circle Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange these two reside in Azkaban the wizarding prison to this day. While your mother was a healer the equivalent to a magical doctor was kidnapped at work by the deatheaters and killed shortly afterwards."

Iris asked a question that was on both of their minds, "So what was everyone fighting about?"

McGonagall sat silently for a few seconds, "At its core it's deeply rooted in the magical world's history specifically our fear of muggles. These fears were largely dormant after our society's separated in the sixteen hundred's however during the Second World War several of the bombing runs hit magical communities that for hundreds of years never had to worry about the muggles coming after them. This led many to become scared and it allowed certain segment some political leeway in their views most specifically their views that pure blood is superior to all else which means they are of wizarding decent legally speaking you are considered pureblood if all your grandparents are witches and wizards. But to the hardcore fanatics you are not considered truly pure unless on both sides of your family have gone seven generations without a drop of muggle blood. Your mother was a muggleborn a witch or wizard who is born of muggle parents while your father was a pureblood. During the 70's the pureblood movement gained monument under the leadership of Lord Voldemort there mission was to take over the ministry of magic and to eradicate all muggleborns from our society"

Harry replied, "So they killed mom because she was a muggleborn and is this Lord Voldemort dead or in azkaban?"

McGonagall sadly said, "Yes your mom died because she was a muggleborn as for Lord Voldemort to the best of our knowledge he is dead. The story is that Lord Voldemort purposely went to the home of two prominent auors Frank and Alice Longbottom. They came from an old pure blood family who refused to join his cause he killed them before turning his wand on their one year old son hitting him with a killing curse a curse no one survived before or since it rebounded on him killing him. That is all I'm going to say on the subject however let it be noted this a simplified explanation for the cause of the war and there many factors to this conflict but I believe my explanation is good enough for a general understanding"

Iris nodded warily, "Sounds like Lord Voldemort deserved what he got"

McGonagall nodded, "Indeed Mr. Potter now I have one last thing to say when you speak of Voldemort from here on out do not speak his name say you know who instead. The reason being that there have been Dark Lords and Lady's in the past who have cursed their names so terrible things happen to those who speak their name outloud. While He who must not be named to the best of my knowledge never did so it is still considered a taboo to speak his name. The general rule of thumb is to not speak a dark lord or lady's name until after they have been confirmed dead over a hundred years the only reason I've been using his name so frequently is because often time muggle raised and muggleborns say his name if it's not explained to them properly."

Harry and Iris nodded before replying in sync, "Understood Professor"

"Now since it seems both of you are done with your sandwiches it is time for me to return you home and summon the Night Bus the one wizarding transportation that legal for you to use at this time"

They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and McGonagall discreetly raised her wand then with no else noticing a purple decker bus appeared,

"Hello my name is Stan and this is the Night Bus we pick up stranded witches and wizards"

McGonagall nodded, "Mr. Stan we need three tickets to Number 4 Privet Drive"

"That will be fifteen sickles mam do you wish for any other accessories?"

McGonagall shook her head, "A seat is all that is required Mr. Stan"

With that the Potter's first foray into the magical world came to an end their thoughts heavy and their minds more than a bit overwhelmed from all they learned. The magical world despite its first glamorous appearance certainly wasn't a paradise that it appeared at first glance but neither was it necessarily bad. For whether they were wizards or not just like in the muggle world people blood was split for ideals and gold.


End file.
